Conventionally, there is known autonomous driving which automates driving of a vehicle by using sensors such as a camera and a radar. Patent Reference-1 discloses a technique for giving notice of becoming incapable of performing autonomous driving and/or directing the driver to a safe location at the time of detecting that necessary requirements for performing autonomous driving becomes unsatisfied.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2014-106854